


0010 Return

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John will back to military service?, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Una muestra de afecto bastante extraña





	

**Author's Note:**

> Algo rapido y extraño para **Gary Molyneaux** que es la unica que fangirlea mucho conmigo acerca de estos dos.

Greg, Molly y la Sra. Hudson estaba en la pequeña salita del 221 de la calle Baker, era Noche Buena y John estaba en la cocina preparando unos pequeños y deliciosos tentempiés. Había casi obligado a la Sra. Hudson de quedarse sentada sin que hiciera nada.

 

John estaba algo nervioso, tal vez era por la reciente noticia; pensaba en contárselo a todos los presentes pero faltaba uno en particular.

 

John sabía que Sherlock no soportaba mucho este tipo de festividades, lo había sabido por parte de Mycroft.

Estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo, prepara unos cuantos bocadillos con la ayuda de Molly.

 

“Aquí vienen…” John abrió las puertas dobles que daban entrada a la pequeña sala donde la decoración era más navideña y la chimenea encendida regalaba un cálido ambiente. Molly detrás de él venía con una bandeja con copas de sidra. John aparto las cosas de la mesa donde Sherlock suele quedarse horas y horas frente al computador tecleando cosas en su sitio; las movió dejando un espacio considerable para ambas bandejas y ofreció a cada uno que se animaran a tomar un bocadillo.

 

Por unos cuantos minutos la Sra. Hudson tenía el tema de conversación a flote hablando del rico estofado que había preparado para la cena principal de esa noche pero que no la tomarían sino hasta que Sherlock llegase a casa.  
Y el nombre del menor de los Holmes salió en un tiempo adecuado, John con su copa de sidra aun en las manos se colocó casi en el centro de la habitación y rio un poco llamando la atención de los presentes.

 

“Bien…hay algo que tengo que decir.” Greg se recargo en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, la Sra. Hudson se acomodó en su lugar y Molly dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y John por otro lado…estaba algo nervioso; no sabía cómo decirles aquello.

 

Después de todos esos meses regresaba al Servicio Militar con una misión que se le informaría mucho después.

 

Molly casi deja caer su copa mientras de Greg dijo un comentario por lo bajo sin que John lo escuchara y la Señora Hudson no quitaba la mirada de la puerta en donde Sherlock se encontraba  parado bajo el marco de la puerta. Su considerable tamaño hacia ver como si él fuera un gigante.

 

Sin decir nada, el menor de los Holmes se acercó a John y lo abrazó por atrás, sus largos brazos envolvieron el pecho de John y este un poco sorprendido trato de deshacer el abrazo.

 

“Bien, estaremos en el mismo lugar. Creo que ahora si tendrás una razón para mostrar orgullosamente tu rango.” Dijo Sherlock sin dejar de abrazarlo.  
“Mycroft” John cerro por un momento sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo encajaba.


End file.
